Many sleeveless tops and dresses are designed in a racerback style wherein the arm holes are cut more deeply into the area over the shoulder blades in such a way that allows the straps of a conventional bra to remain exposed in the area over the shoulder blades.
A conventional bra is defined as a bra wherein the shoulder straps originate at the tops of the breast cups, curve vertically over the tops of the shoulders and attach to the top of the main strap which originates from the lower outer edges of both breast cups, curves horizontally around the sides and back of the ribcage and attaches in the center back with a hook-and-loop apparatus. The shoulder straps attach to the ribcage strap at a point which is approximately 3" to 31/2" from the center back causing a 6" to 7" separation between the shoulder straps.
The typical way of addressing the problem of bra straps showing beneath racerback-style garments is to wear a front-closure racerback-style bra wherein the shoulder straps originate at the top of the breast cups, curve over the tops of the shoulders and attach to a trapezoid shaped center matrix made of poly-directional elastic in the back. This type of design, allows for a 1" to 3" separation between the bra straps at the point of attachment in the back which causes the bra straps to remain concealed beneath clothing which has arm holes cut in the racerback style.
There are several drawbacks to the design of the racerback bra. First, the ribcage portion of the racerback bra cannot be adjusted in size. But the ribcage strap of a conventional bra can be adjusted in size by way of an adjustable hook-and-loop apparatus which attaches the two ends in the back.
In addition, the front closure of the racerback bra can pose a problems for some women. Large breasted women need a more secure closure to avoid the embarrassment of the closure apparatus becoming detached at an unexpected moment.
Another problem could simply be a matter of availability or personal preference. An individual who wishes to wear a racerback-style top or dress may not own a racerback bra or may not have it on hand at the moment. Or they may simply prefer the color, styling and texture of a particular conventional bra.
A click-back bra involves a metal ring sewn into each shoulder strap of the bra in the area over the shoulder blades approximately 2" above the ribcage strap. The bra straps can either be worn as a conventional bra or a small metal device can be used to bind the two aforementioned rings together, thereby pulling the shoulder straps closer together.
Though this type of bra allows the wearer to convert a conventional style bra to a racerback style bra, the characteristic that allows this conversion to take place is designed into the structure of the bra itself, This means that the apparatus which allows the conversion of the bra straps cannot be transferred from bra to bra. It also means that a bra wearer will have to pay full price for a bra rather than the price of one inexpensive bra strap converter that can be used on every conventional-style bra that she owns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,249 to Stewart pertains to a shoulder strap fastening device comprised of a strap made of nylon web and a hook and pile release-fastening material. The strap fastening device forms loops at either end that circle around the straps. This device was designed to be used to secure shoulder straps, or suspenders, on an outer garment. The device is completely inadequate to solve the problem of converting a conventional bra into a racerback style bra for several reasons.
First, this device would be quite bulky and would likely be conspicuous beneath the garment. It would also scratch the skin causing discomfort.
Even if the device was scaled down so as to avoid a conspicuous bulky appearance, the smaller hook and pile release-fastening material, commonly known as VELCRO, would likely not be strong enough to withstand the tension of bra straps being pulled closer together. It would also still be scratchy.
Design Pat. No. D383,888 is a bra strap holder similar in shape and design to the shoulder strap fastening device mentioned above but comprised of a smaller adjustable strap with snap closures at each end that form loops that circle the bra straps in back for the purpose of holding them in place.
This device is also inadequate for the purpose of converting a conventional bra to a racerback bra. Though the device is adjustable in length, it is designed to hold bra straps in place, not pull them closer together. Because of this design specification, if the strap was adjusted to its smallest length, it would not provide the proper range of size necessary to pull bra straps an all sizes of bras close enough together so that the straps would not show beneath some of the more extreme racerback style clothing.
An even greater limitation inherent in this design is the male/female snap closures on either end of the device which loop around the straps of the bra. Though this type of closure is adequate for holding bra straps in place, the naps could not provide a secure enough closure for pulling the straps closer together. The process of pulling the straps closer together, especially if the bra is being worn by a woman with large breasts, places tension on the closing apparatus of the bra strap converter. For this reason, the closure apparatus must be of the type that could withstand the extra tension, providing security for the wearer.